cons tell ations
by kiyoha
Summary: Malam itu, detak jantungku terperangkap dalam eloknya Andromeda. / [Asa(Jr)Iso] Spesial untuk #HariPucukSedunia


_(Malam itu, aku bertemu dengan dirinya._

 _Seorang malaikat mungil di pertengahan bulan November. Seorang malaikat bertapak mungil, berhelai segelap langit malam, manik keemasan berkilau bak Sirius,_

 _...Malaikat yang mendekap sekantung ubi bakar.)_

.

 **"Namaku Isogai Yuuma."**

Ucapan itu terlontar bersamaan dengan pindahnya sepotong ubi ke genggamanku. Berdiri seorang anak kecil yang memandangku dengan binar kedua netra miliknya.

.

Untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah pribadiku, aku—Asano Gakushuu—nekat melarikan diri dari rumah. Suatu hal gila yang tak pernah terpikir sekelebatpun sebelumnya. Ya, akal jernihku sudah konslet, mungkin saja. Kuucap terima kasih banyak pada pelaku yang telah membuatku seperti ini, bersama dengan terlontarnya sumpah serapah.

Ayahku, Asano Gakuhou. Iblis kejam yang hobi menekanku untuk belajar di setiap detiknya!

Kulempar asal setumpuk buku referensi mahal pemberian ayah, lalu kusobek jadwal ujian akhir semester hingga menjadi serpihan yang dapat tertiup angin. Berlembar-lembar kertas berhias angka seratus warna merah kutinggal berserakan di permukaan meja belajar—berlembar-lembar kertas _nilai sempurna_ , jerih payahku yang tak pernah sekalipun dihargai.

Persetan dengan segalanya, aku sudah tidak peduli.

Berbekal pengalaman _wall climbing_ yang cukup berguna, lembar demi lembar selimut kusimpul membentuk tali panjang nan kuat, cukup panjang untuk meraih jarak dua tingkat dari permukaan tanah. Secarik kertas berpesan singkat kutinggalkan—kuno memang, namun itu karena aku tak ingin membuang waktu memikirkan cara lain. Saat makan malam adalah satu-satunya saat ayah sialan itu lengah.

Dan kulaksanakan tujuan utama,

Meluncur bebas laksana bintang jatuh!

.

Lalu sekarang apa?

Damainya kesendirianku terinterupsi oleh seorang anak aneh, berpucuk kembar, dan menuntun sepeda tua reyot. Hanya dengan sekali pandang aku bisa tahu kalau syal merah yang melilit lehernya sudah berumur cukup panjang. Mau apa dia? Apa dia juga anak yang kabur dari rumah? Kupikir bukit di belakang sekolah tua ini tidak banyak diketahui...

"Asano Gakushuu." Tanganku menerima ubi bakar pemberiannya dengan kasar.

"Asano, ya." Seakan tanpa beban, ia menduduki rerumputan di sampingku. Dari jarak dekat, ku dapat mendengar tempo jantungnya yang begitu cepat dan deru nafasnya yang penuh semangat. Tas slempang diletakkan asal-asalan, sebelum menyandarkan punggung ke batang kokoh pohon cemara. Ia mengunyah segigit ubi bakar, sebelum pandangannya kembali mengarah padaku.

"Kebetulan, apa Asano juga mau melihat hujan meteor di sini?" Telunjuk mungil miliknya menelusur langit, berkhayal dapat menyentuh salah satu bintang di atas sana. "Katanya, khusus pada bulan November, pada jam segini, kita bisa melihat hujan meteor. Dari dulu aku ingin sekali melihatnya dengan mata langsung, jadi bersemangat, deh."

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya pakai teropong bintang... Dan tidak, aku bukannya berniat melihat..."

 _Mana mungkin aku bilang kalau aku 'melarikan diri dari kenyataan'. Memalukan._

"Kau suka bintang?"

"Tentu!" Anak itu mengangguk mantap. "Ah, tapi, aku jarang melihat langsung, soalnya aku tidak punya teropong bintang..."

"Be-Begitu."

Pertama kalinya aku bertemu anak aneh yang tak segan mengajak bicara orang asing.

Isogai Yuuma.

.

Kini aku mengerti betapa terobsesinya dia pada benda-benda astronomis. Bayangkan, sudah setengah jam semenjak awal ia mengobrol denganku dengan sok akrab—tidak, tepatnya mengoceh tentang para penghuni langit yang ia sukai. _Deneb, Altair, Vega, Sirius, Orion_ , _Milky Way,_ kisah Orihime dan Hikoboshi, berpuluh rasi bintang, istilah-istilah asing _—_ pernah beberapa kali aku mendengarnya di planetarium atau buku-buku pengetahuan, namun tetap saja membuatkepalaku berbintang-bintang—tentu saja bukan bintang dalam arti sebenarnya.

Selagi ia bicara, setiap petak wajahnya nampak begitu cerah. Binar matanya berkilauan, sudut bibirnya mengembang indah bak tujuh warna pelangi. Sesekali tangannya yang tak bisa diam menunjuk _zenit_ , menyebutkan nama-nama bintang yang ia ketahui. Membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk berlagak tidak peduli, kembali ke rumah dan bergulung dalam selimutku yang hangat. Kini ubi bakar dan celotehan panjang anak bernama 'Isogai Yuuma' ini terasa lebih penting. Tanpa sadar diriku terbawa dalam dunia miliknya.

"A-Ah!"

Isogai memekik pelan tatkala detik-detik yang ia tunggu tiba. Langit gelap gulita memuntahkan berpuluh sinar yang melesat cepat, menyita atensi dirinya dan diriku yang tengah duduk dalam naungannya.

"Menakjubkan, benar-benar terjadi..."

"Ya 'kan? Ya 'kan? Untung saja aku berhasil mengucapkannya tiga kali! Kalau sebanyak ini bintang yang jatuh, pasti akan terwujud, 'kan?"

" _Terwujud?_ "

Isogai mengangguk pelan, binar dalam matanya belum memudar, walau kini ekspresinya nampak sedikit... Muram?

"Iya..." Sebelum melanjutkan, ia berdiri memunggungiku yang masih penuh tanda tanya. Dari samping, dapat kulihat sunggingan bibir yang terasa sedikit dipaksa. Tidak kutahu mengapa.

"Sebenarnya, Asano... Tujuan utamaku memandang langit malam ini adalah untuk memohon kepada bintang-bintang. Belum lama ini, ibuku sering jatuh sakit..."

Aku tertegun.

"Ah, maaf! Topiknya jadi suram begini, ehehe. Maaf, ya."

"Mengapa... Kau memohon kepada bintang-bintang, Isogai? Bukankah bintang-bintang hanyalah benda langit biasa..."

Aku khawatir akan menyinggung perasaannya. Namun rasa ingin tahu menggerogotiku. Pasalnya, banyak sekali orang yang mengucapkan permohonan pada bintang seperti itu—sementara dari hal-hal yang kupelajari, bintang tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan, walau mereka disebut-sebut sebagai penjelmaan Dewa...

Jika ingin memohon, itulah gunanya kuil, 'kan?

"Mungkin kau benar, Asano. Memang, kupikir juga begitu, tapi aku sering melakukan hal ini sejak kecil, dan..." Isogai melirikku dari sudut mata, hingga tak lama ia mengulas senyum.

"Kalau melakukan hal seperti ini, hatiku terasa sedikit tenang. Para bintang jatuh memerhatikan kita dan selalu berada di sisi kita, jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya membisikkan permohonan pada bintang-bintang... Tuhan tetap mendengar permohonan kita, 'kan? Eh—aneh, ya?"

Ia terkekeh pelan, pucuk kembarnya bergerak kikuk.

"Bintang-bintang itu ajaib... Mereka dapat membuatku sesaat lupa akan kesulitanku, menemani malamku yang sepi hingga fajar menyingsing. Setiap kali aku merasa gundah, merekalah pelarianku. Bintang-bintang adalah yang terbaik!"

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Dasar, jika ia mengatakannya dengan wajah seperti itu, aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk menyangkalnya. Isogai terlihat begitu menikmati saat-saat ini, dan aku tidak ingin merusak hal yang ia suka. Perasaan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya.

"Kita tidak butuh awan kesedihan, ya, Asano."

Malam itu, detak jantungku terperangkap dalam eloknya Andromeda.

* * *

.

.

 **Cons tell ations**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yusei, i didn't own anything.  
Dedicated for #HariPucukSedunia

(Asano Gakushuu x Isogai Yuuma)

Totally ngebut dengan ide seadanya. Dual-POV. IC itu apaan. Alur super cepet, mungkin bakal diperbaikin di lain waktu. Rating pembohongan publik. Maafkan Rate T yang masuk-masuk filteran M demi kepentingan event #yha

.

.

* * *

Bagiku, Asano adalah Sirius. Bintang cerah, yang paling bersinar diseantero Kunugigaoka.

Namun bukan hanya itu. Bukan hanya Kunugigaoka—namun juga diriku. Bagiku, dialah bintang paling terang, yang dapat kupandang tanpa bantuan teleskop. Begitu mencolok dan dekat. Begitu besar, menyelimuti sekitarnya dengan cahaya.

Bintang yang kukagumi sejak lama.

 **"Yo, _Orihime_ yang merindu!"**

Aku tersentak saat punggungku mendadak ditepuk dari belakang. Demi Tuhan, Maehara Hiroto. Kapan lelaki usil itu bisa tidak mengagetkanku, benar-benar... Aku merengut sebal ketika ia memandangku tanpa setitikpun rasa berdosa.

"Maaf deh, maaf. Habisnya, Isogai serius banget sih kalau merhatiin si Asano itu. Kayak Orihime yang merindukan _Tuan Hikoboshi tersayang_."

"Maehara!" Kesal, aku mencubit pipinya hingga terdengar erangan.

...Selalu saja seperti ini. Godaan Maehara selalu saja tersedia. Aku sebal karena Maehara selalu mengucapkannya seakan aku tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk meraih Asano, namun sayang,

Ia benar.

Aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun, apalagi menyatakan rasa sukaku padanya, hanya dapat memandang punggungnya yang jauh dalam bisu,

Karena satu hal... Kalimat apa yang harus kuucapkan padanya? Aku sama sekali tidak pandai merangkai kata, bahkan lebih payah dibanding surat-surat cinta picisan yang kerap kutemukan dalam loker sepatuku. Dan walau aku mengekspresikannya dalam kata-kata, perasaanku nampak takkan mampu menggapainya, ku memilih tuk menyembunyikannya jauh dalam lubuk hati.

Begitulah yang kurasa. Mau apa lagi.

Aku menyukainya, tanpa ada alasan khusus... Namun selalu saja ku mencari alasan yang berujung pada pudarnya keberanian yang susah payah kukumpulkan.

Sebelumnya, beberapa temanku dari kelas E pernah bertanya, mengapa aku—yang mungkin sering tertindas oleh Asano, ya—dapat jatuh cinta pada dirinya, aku hanya tertawa. Karena aku pun bingung... Cinta ini datang dengan mengejutkan, tanpa peringatan, bagai tertancap panah Sagittarius.

 **' _Keajaiban bintang jatuh_ '**, begitu sering kujawab, memang kedengarannya aneh—tapi hei, awal pertemuanku dengannya juga didasarkan oleh kebetulan—memandang bintang jatuh bersama, hanya berdua dalam naungan langit malam...

Ya, sejak saat itu. Pipiku menghangat secara instan tiap mengingat hari itu.

Namun hari itu hanya masa lalu, kejadian yang sudah lama sekali terlewat. Aku yakin Asano tidak sedikitpun mengingatnya.

* * *

.

Sampai suatu ketika, saat pertama kali aku memecahkan piring di tempat kerja,

Jatuh tersungkur, di tengah kesadaran yang semakin menjauh...

.

 **" _Yuuma!"_**

Ah, ia memanggilku... Sudah lama sekali rasanya.

Mungkin tidak apa jika hanya untuk sebentar lagi, dalam situasi seperti ini.

Mungkin...?

.

.

* * *

 **"Bodoh! Jangan bekerja kalau memang merasa tak enak badan!"**

Yang benar saja. Padahal sudah lama sekali aku tidak berbicara dengannya, kini yang kudapat malah dampratan. Benar-benar Asano...

"Maaf... Habis biasanya, kalau cuma begini aku tidak apa-apa sih, ehehe."

"Dasar... Sudah diperbolehkan melanggar aturan sekolah, jangan makin membuatku khawatir seperti itu."

Ia berpaling, kemudian terlihat menelepon seseorang. Kemungkinan terdiam untuk sejenak. Ia sungguh-sungguh mengkhawatirkanku? Membawaku langsung ke rumah sakit seperti ini... Apalagi tadi aku berada di kafe tempat aku bekerja sambilan.

Mungkin dia hanya lewat dan tidak sengaja menemukanku yang jatuh pingsan atau... Dia memang menengokku yang sedang bekerja di kafe?

Rasanya sedikit senang.

" _Twinkle twinkle little star..."_

Mataku membulat sempurna—gumaman barusan...! Gumaman barusan terdengar tidak asing di telinga. _Rhyme_ yang kukenal sejak lama, _twinkle twinkle little star._ Bintang mungil yang berkilauan. Kalau telingaku tidak salah menangkap, maka suara ini...

"Langit cerah sekali di luar. Kau suka bintang-bintang 'kan, Isogai?"

"Asa—" Kalimatku terputus.

"Kikuk, naif, selalu memaksakan diri... Kau memang tak pernah berubah, Isogai. Sejak lama sekali... Sejak hari itu."

Malam itu, bintang-bintang kecil tersenyum kepadaku.

.

.

Berkat insiden pingsannya diriku beberapa tahun lalu, sampai kini hubungan kami mengalami sedikit peningkatan. Mendekat, jika dikatakan lebih tepatnya. Yang paling mencolok, adalah dari perubahan 'nama panggilan' untuk masing-masing. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini, ku merasa seakan berada dalam puncak tertinggi kebahagiaan. Apakah keajaiban ini berkat bintang-bintang jatuh yang mendengar bisikan hatiku?

Ya, tanpa ragu kuakui, aku benar-benar bersyukur akan ikatan antara kami sekarang. Namun... Aku merasa sedikit tidak enak hati pada Asano. Yang menjadi masalah, akhir-akhir ini kesehatanku menurun—aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau aku punya penyakit turunan yang cukup serius—itu yang pertama,

Dan masalah kedua—dengan tubuh seperti ini, aku tidak dapat bekerja. Kasihan apabila ibuku yang sakit-sakitan memaksakan diri untuk bekerja, sehingga Asano menawarkan diri untuk membantu perekonomian keluargaku. Memang, ia mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa, jangan dipikirkan', tapi tetap saja. Aku merasa hanya menjadi beban untuknya.

Satu hal lagi...

"Gakushuu, kurasa aku ingin memandang bintang..."

...Hal yang membuat air mataku mengalir deras tiap kali ku mengingatnya, sebuah fakta kejam yang tak kuasa kulawan, sebuah fakta yang sungguh disayangkan,

"Tentu, Yuuma. Akan kuantar sampai kemanapun juga."

Diagnosa dokter.

.

* * *

"Jadi... Kau sudah memberitahukan segalanya pada anak-anak mantan kelas 3E itu?" Kursi roda berderit, membelah rerumputan bukit yang kami pijaki. Tanpa sesentipun menoleh, aku mengangguk pelan pada Asano.

"Ya... Mereka semua cukup _shock._ Tangis Maehara malah langsung meledak begitu saja. Apa memang seharusnya tidak kukatakan, ya... Sewaktu ibu dan adik-adikku juga..." Aku menggigit bibir. "Tapi, aku tidak enak jika meninggalkan mereka begitu saja tanpa pemberitahuan—"

 **"Kau takkan meninggalkan siapa-siapa, Yuuma."**

Nada suara Asano meninggi, memotong kalimatku begitu saja. _Amethyst_ kembarnya menukik tajam, memaksa harapan tetap berdiam di dalamnya. Aku tersenyum tipis. Ya, aku mengerti. Aku mengerti sekali apa yang ia rasakan.

"Gakushuu, begini—"

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke Amerika besok, Yuuma. Mencari seseorang yang dapat menolong di sana. Berapapun biayanya aku tak keberatan. Jika itu untukmu, Yuuma." Ia masih bersikukuh, sengaja menulikan pendengarannya dari segala ucapanku.

"Gakushuu, sudah cukup."

"Tapi, Yuuma—"

"Cukup, Gakushuu. **Kumohon!** "

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Perih, ini menyakitkan! Aku tidak sanggup lagi berpura-pura kuat, sudah cukup...

Kubenamkan wajahku di antara kedua tempurung lutut. Kupalingkan wajah dari ribuan bintang di atas kepala, tidak sudi menunjukkan wajahku yang berurai air mata. Dan tentu saja, aku tidak ingin Asano melihatnya, kemudian ia akan semakin mengasihaniku. Membuatnya semakin berat untuk melepas diriku. Aku tidak ingin!

"Yuuma, memohonlah pada bintang-bintang."

"Gakushuu," di tengah tangisku yang bisu, aku terkekeh. "Padahal kau yang bilang, bintang-bintang takkan mengabulkan apapun... Bukannya ingin pasrah, tapi ini memang sudah nasibku..."

"Aku tidak peduli." Aku terbenam dalam kedua lengan Asano yang mengitari tubuh lemahku, memelukku erat seakan tak ingin melepaskanku lagi. Begitu sesak. Samar-samar dapat kuhirup wangi khas dirinya—

Ah, ini Asano. Asano Gakushuu yang kucintai.

.

 **" _Yuuma, Yuuma, Yuuma._ "**

 _Tidak, kumohon jangan memanggilku seperti itu._

"Jangan meninggalkanku, Yuuma. Kumohon. Kumohon dengan sangat. Kumohon."

 _Gakushuu, Gakushuu, Gakushuu. Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu._

 _Mengapa jadi begini? Apakah ini takdirku, wahai bintang-bintang?_

"Gakushuu, angkat wajahmu, lihatlah Sirius yang berada jauh di sana." Jemariku berpindah, menelusur langit seperti di hari itu. Bintang itu masih bersinar, walaupun semakin lama cahaya miliknya semakin memudar, terkikis kepulan asap hitam pekat di langit.

"...Bintang seterang apapun, akan pupus pada waktunya."

"Yuuma—jangan katakan."

"Sama seperti diriku."

 **"YUUMA!"**

Aku mengulas senyum pahit. Berjuang untuk tetap tersenyum manis, walau dengan binar mata yang semakin meredup. Maafkan aku, Asano Gakushuu. Mungkin memang inilah takdirku...

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal aku ingin terus memandang bintang-bintang bersamamu, mulai saat ini..."

 _Aku ingin. Sangat ingin. Aku tidak ingin pergi jauh meninggalkanmu._

"Kumohon, jaga ibu dan adik-adikku baik-baik, ya? Maaf jika misalnya mereka akan merepotkanmu. Dan juga, jaga juga Maehara... Dia sahabat baikku sejak dulu. Ku tahu dia akan menyusahkanmu."

 _Tidak. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kalian. Tuhan, kumohon!_

"Maaf jika selama ini aku membuatmu khawatir, membuatmu kesulitan. Maafkan aku, ya."

 _Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Terima kasih atas waktu yang sudah kau luangkan untuk menemaniku. Terima kasih banyak, Gakushuu._

 _Gakushuu, Gakushuu, Gakushuu._

 _._

 **"Aku sungguh bersyukur, dapat jatuh cinta pada sebuah bintang menakjubkan yang disebut _dirimu_."**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Aku mencintaimu hari ini, lebih dari hari esok. Hanya kepadamu.)_

 _(Jangan lupakan aku, ya.)_

 _._

* * *

A/N: Ini apaan. Sungguh ide baru dapet pas sore gegara Kiyoha kangen liat bintang, eh malah php gegara hujan. Kiyoha akhirnya ngambek sambil nulis ini di teras rumah #yha Katanya tanggal-tanggal segini mau ada hujan meteor, lho. Cius #woi

Aduh apaan sih ini. Maafkan banget, dibuat dengan sungguh ngebut ;w; tadinya mau bikin lawak aja eh kenapa malah begini ya... Ya sudahlah mau diapain lagi /pasrah/ tadinya mau dipanjangin, tapi buntu banget ;-; ini udah berjuang banget jebol words hiks-maafin OOC juga hiks #sungkeminsatusatu

Happy early birthday, my lovely 3E class leader. Semoga makin dicinta semuanya, muah~

Ah iya, ini agak terinspirasi dari berita hujan meteor di inet (haha) sama lagunya ZAQ yang _Kimi no Tonari ni_ sama _Kimi he_. Walau kiyoha gagal menggalau dan malah salah fokus sama macem-macem bintangnya #hmm

Yuumatopia, Otsukaresamadeshita!

.

.

AMMA MAU LIAT BINTANG! #masih


End file.
